<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not in Front of the Gorbs, Dear by antiagonally</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976229">Not in Front of the Gorbs, Dear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiagonally/pseuds/antiagonally'>antiagonally</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gorbs AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Goro has trauma but it doesn't cause issues here, M/M, beware overdose of fluffy smut, fic by anti's sister, many years later</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:26:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiagonally/pseuds/antiagonally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Goro has been married to Akiren for four years and thinks it's about time he puts aside his discomfort so they can consummate. Akiren is patient - maybe too patient? - and eager to make things as easy for Goro as possible. The little stuffed Detective Prince balls are somewhat stress relieving, even if that was not Akiren's intention when he bought them. Or maybe it was, you never can tell with Akiren.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gorbs AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not in Front of the Gorbs, Dear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goro was used to a lot of disgusting, unusual, and uncomfortable situations. To simplify his experiences, he wasn't a virgin. Most of the encounters involved him not consenting to any of it.</p><p>So, it was safe to say Goro felt majorly traumatized towards sexual intercourse.</p><p>Akiren frowned thoughtfully at his husband, who was sitting on their bed asking in a roundabout way if they could have sex.</p><p>"You know, we can wait until you're comfortable," Akiren said cautiously.</p><p>Goro's face went from nervous to feral within two seconds as he snapped, "We've been waiting for four years, dammit! I'll never feel comfortable!"</p><p>Akiren gave Goro a 'you're being over-dramatic' face. "I refuse to force you into something you're clearly uncomfortable with."</p><p>Goro pouted as he realized he was losing the argument. "B-but... I want to be able to..." He looked down at his lap, fidgeting with his gloves. "...I want to do it with you."</p><p>Akiren sighed and placed his hands on his hips, raising an eyebrow at Goro. "So have you got any plans? Or were you hoping I would initiate it?" he asked, sounding both gentle and yet bluntly to the point. </p><p>Goro looked up from his gloves hopefully at Akiren. "Please?"</p><p>Akiren sighed once again, but gently pushed his husband down on the bed. "Okay, we'll try. But nothing crazy, and if I hurt you or you get uncomfortable in any way, you say so. And if you decide you want to stop, tell me and we'll stop immediately. Got it?"</p><p>Goro nodded quickly, looking up at Akiren expectantly as he came close enough to kiss.</p><p>There was a long pause of staring.</p><p>"You have to start the first kiss though," Akiren purred.</p><p>Goro huffed loudly, but kissed Akiren anyway. Gently and carefully they kissed over and over, Akiren peppering a few onto Goro's cheeks as well as lips.</p><p>"Akiren..." Goro complained at Akiren's sweet, chaste kisses.</p><p>Akiren snickered and moved to kiss Goro's nose.</p><p>Goro glared at him. "I, my dear, did not consent to that," he smoothly stated.</p><p>Akiren blinked in surprise. "To what?"</p><p>"I do not consent to nose kisses," Goro clarified with another huff.</p><p>Akiren grinned his Joker grin. "My apologies for defiling your nose, Crow... but you do realize you were asking for it?"</p><p>"When?" Goro demanded with a sour face.</p><p>"If I recall correctly you had some red and black masks with very kissable, beak-like points," Akiren reminisced, then sighed like a teen girl after she'd just seen her crush wave at her. "Very hard to resist, not to mention the nose underneath-"</p><p>Goro interrupted his lovestruck husband by grabbing Akiren's shirt and pulling it over his head.</p><p>Akiren frowned. "Why are you stealing my clothes, Detective?" he asked curiously.</p><p>Goro gave him a flat look. "If you're going to go on a monologue, the least you can do is let me have something to look at other than your stupid smile." His tone was equally flat.</p><p>Akiren made an offended noise, but didn't protest the rest of his outer clothing being removed. He then seized the moment to start planting kisses around Goro's neck and collar, undoing Goro's pants with his very well-trained thief fingers.</p><p>Pausing, Akiren pulled away a bit to look at Goro's face. "This okay? No problems?" he asked quietly.</p><p>Goro's face, now bright red, scowled at him. "No. You're going too slow," he complained.</p><p>Akiren only chuckled in amusement, moving more quickly to pull off Goro's shirt and pants.</p><p>"That fast enough?" Akiren teased.</p><p>Goro picked a random gorb from under a nearby pillow and chucked it at Akiren's face, hitting dead center.</p><p>Akiren gasped in mock horror. "Our son!" He quickly placed a hand over the gorb's soulless eyes of terror.</p><p>Goro stared flatly at him, the blush having finally faded slightly. "If that was our son I wouldn't let him sleep under our pillows. And yes, I'm aware of the secret stash in the hallway closet. I told you not to buy more of those." He sounded resigned to the fact that his husband probably wouldn't heed his financial advice.</p><p>Akiren quickly tucked the gorb under the pillows again and made a tsk noise. "We haven't given them the birds and the bees talk yet, they don't need to have a front seat demonstration."</p><p>Goro sighed. "I don't think much of the experience so far..."</p><p>Akiren gave Goro a serious look. "I'm not going faster than either of us are comfortable with," he stated. </p><p>After a long, intense staring contest, where they both moved closer until their faces were inches apart, they finally kissed and got back to the attempted intercourse.</p><p>Akiren gently started grinding against Goro in a careful way, and running his hands down Goro's chest. </p><p>Goro felt his internal organs melting when Akiren started softly whispering sweet things into his ear.</p><p>Carefully Akiren moved back to remove both pairs of underwear from their now very heated skin. He kept one hand on Goro while reaching for the lube on the nightstand. Warming up the lube in his hand, Akiren smirked at Goro. "You sure?" he asked once again.</p><p>Goro, not trusting his vocal cords for fear of an embarrassing moan, just nodded.</p><p>Akiren sighed softly. "I need vocal consent, Goro..."</p><p>Goro huffed for the third time. "We've discussed this many times before and even planned it out. Yes, I am sure. It's okay," he confirmed.</p><p>Akiren grinned and nodded. "Thank you," he said before gently massaging Goro open.</p><p>Goro experienced what he presumed was heart failure as Akiren kissed him and whispered sweet encouragement until Goro was ready.</p><p>Akiren then positioned himself and gave Goro a prompting look, his eyes shining.</p><p>Goro's brain had lost rational thought with the sweetness, and it took him a moment or two to finally catch what Akiren was asking for.</p><p>"Yes, Joker, you jerk-faced fucker," he managed to moan in a way that sounded horny and salty at the same time.</p><p>Akiren nodded and pushed in, gently joining them together. He kissed Goro and stroked his thighs softly.</p><p>This sweet treatment lasted from evening well into the night. Goro's trauma didn't cause one panic attack the whole time, and Akiren was so proud he made Goro's recovering organs melt all over again.</p><p>Goro also threw more gorbs at Akiren. Akiren was very ashamed of his husband's clear lack of embarrassment about doing it in front of his kids. Goro made Akiren promise to get him an akiorb.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was written by my sister. She has good ideas but she doesn't have my skill with the technical aspects of writing, so I agreed to be her editor. And also post this on my account because she gets anxious that people won't like her work. Which is ridiculous, especially when it comes to her art, because her art is awesome without any help from me. Other than posting it, because again, anxiety. So if you like cute Goro+Akiren art, go find my twitter (same username). And then feel free to leave lots of encouraging comments that I can dump on her and watch her melt. X)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>